Shadow Conspiracy
Shadow Conspiracy Hello! This is Garoh from Shadow Conspiracy. Sorry about the rubbish quality of this page. However! We are trying our best to create a proper guild page. Ranks The man in charge of our guild is Entrail, a Feca. In our guild, we have a class based rank system; you earn rights, not ranks. The ranks go as follows; Don't think bad of the system, it's still a major work in progress! Also, thanks for the great idea Joe! We couldn't have done it without you. Members list This is the list of our current members. *Connor, the leader of the guild. He's a kind, honest guy, who likes to be in charge. He controls most of what happens in the guild, including initiating new members. He has great ideas for guild structures. He is also a generous person - if you're in a pinch, just ask for Entrail, and he'll do everything he can to help you. He's a down to earth kind of guy, and won't take things that much to heart if you insult him. But be warned, he does have quite the sense of humor, and is also quite the jokester. *Dan, one sentence can sum him up perfectly. The most selfless person you will ever meet. This guy will help you out to no end, no matter what it is, or how far out of his way he has to go. He has a strange affinity for the Sadida class and loves to play around in fights, turning innocent team mates into a tree, much to his amusement. He hates to accept things from people without paying in return, and has a very unique and easily exited sense of humor. He is very loyal to the guild constantly donating huge amounts of guild xp. Definatly the most respected member in our guild. *Defiantly our funniest member. His sense of humor is also very unique and usually involves him insulting himself for the amusement of others, I've never met anyone else who can make this work as well as he can. After a shaky start in the Dofus world, constantly swapping between character classes, he found one that suits him perfectly. The Sram, coincidence it spells "mars" backwards? Or a subconscious hint to his love for food? I vote the latter. *His love for anime is shown in many ways, including the many Japanese names his characters go by. Garoh is perhaps more programmer than man, manipulating technical wizardry in an assortment of ways. He is known throughout the guild for his legendary leveling capabilities, hitting level 60 on his latest character in an unhumanly short length of time. Not only is he known for this, but also for his short fuse, he is on task and to the point, get in his way and prepare to be smitten. He is also generous towards friends and guild members offering large discount prices on the many things he crafts on his various characters with many professions. Though not a charity, be nice, and expect it in return. Be offensive, expect to receive it ten fold. Image Pending... Entrail get to work! - Garoh *Ahhhh Joe. One of our oldest members, worked his way up quickly to be on of our most loved members through wit and charm. He somehow still finds time to rack up levels on his Iop despite having numerous other characters. He's a real honest guy and we have him to thank for the idea for the innovative unique guild structure we proudly support. His main role in the guild seems to be constantly reminding Entrail that the damage he forks out on his Iop is, and always will be, far superior to Entrail's measly Feca damadge. Gloe-bug - Eniripsa - Reservist Gloeworm - Feca - Protector Mirty - Feca - Protector Duallight - Feca - Protector Inteligetn-knight - Iop - Guard Hard-Head - Iop - Guard Liamofdoom - Cra - Scout Dark-mar - Sadida - Pet Killer Leiloo - Sadida - Pet Killer Fulli - Sram - Theif Reborn-death - Sram - Theif Morality - Xelor - Guide Temporal-dust - Xelor - Guide Curry-man - Osamodas - Breeder Osataka - Osamodas - Breeder Tsentaka - Sacrier - Torturer Lolorex - Sacrier - Toturer Sorry if you aren't on the list, it gets updated weekly, if not earlier - Garoh Professions In our guild there are several people that offer a profession. Here's a list. As with the members list, this will be updated weekly - Garoh Recruitment To become a member in Shadow Conspiracy, please contact the leader, Entrail, in game. Others who you can contact include me, Garoh; Liambigball, Dan-cactus or anyone you see proudly displaying our guild logo. If you meet the right requirements; aka. you're level 20+, a nice guy (or gal) and are somewhat active, then you're free to join. Guild activities The guild mainly does some dungeon runs and hunts, depends if people are up for it/not busy. Recently we have thought of the idea of doing 'guild dungeon runs' where everyone has 90% of their exp set to guild, 'Xp Run'. If you need help with anything, all of our guild members will try to help you as best they can - but remember, we aren't a charity, you wont usually just get stuff for free! Guild morale Our guild has its own back. If you keep attacking our percs, then expect retaliation. Although we are generally neutral towards other guilds and players, and even somewhat friendly. Guild Conduct We ask that: * All members have full comprehension of the written English language, and use legible grammar while communicating with other members. * Foul language be kept to a minimum wherever possible. * All communications between members to be friendly and non argumentative. * If an argument or "flame war" arises please take it to PM, guild chat's not the place for it. * No spamming in guild chat. * Asking for help is encouraged, but please don't beg. * If a fellow member needs help, try and help them to the best of your ability, or if you can't, redirect them to a member who may. Guild Houses Our guild currently owns no houses, but we are considering buying one. Guild Paddocks As with houses, we own no paddocks.. yet! Allies We're looking for allies, if you're interested, contact us in-game. Enemies - Konoha Afterword Thanks for looking at our guild page, don't hesitate to contact us in game! That's all for now, see ya soon! Forever in the shadows; Shadow Conspiracy. Category:Shika Guilds Category:Mixed Alignment Guilds